Dracula Who
by aaangelus
Summary: Angelus is back to teach everyone a lesson what else


Title: Dracula Who  
Disclaimer: No they aren't mine, Joss WB and Fox own them.  
Rating: NC17 for torture, but no sex because am way pissed off. and if you  
aren't 18 don't read beyond this point because am cursing even in my note.  
Summary: Angelus is back to teach everyone a lesson what else.  
Note: Okay people, here is something to hold you over till I Finish the next Chapter in the Hated End. And no this isn't a new Story, I wrote this 10 years ago, and I lost it, I got lucky today and found it, so I thought I'd fix it up a little and send it your way. Just a little thing worth mentioning, when I wrote this story I was really pissed at Buffy, because I had just seen the first preview of Season 5 first episode, so this little fic shows my feelings towards the preview. So let me have it.

**************************************************************

"What the hell did you just say?" Angel screamed at Cordelia, he couldn't  
believe what Cordelia just told him. It can't be true, she would never do  
that, she would never allow someone to do that to her. Sleeping with  
someone else was different, he wanted her to have a normal life, to make  
love to someone she loved. Walk in the sun, have children. But not  
this, this was sacred. The only thing that was theirs, no one can ever take  
that away from them. Yet she gave it away willingly. It was what fueled  
their never dying bond. How could she submit to him, how could she trust  
him with this. She stopped beings more powerful than Dracula, if she wanted  
she could have stopped him, she could have resisted. But no she wanted it,  
she gave her blood to another vampire. The most powerful Slayer in history,  
willingly gave her blood to someone other than him. She shared the only  
thing that he had of her, the only thing that he would ever have, how could  
she do that. How could she?

"I just said that your beloved Buffy gave a little donation to Dracula. How  
come you never told me about him before, I mean all of this time and you  
never said he was really real. That is just like you" Cordelia finished  
saying.

"Oh Angel am sure there must be a reason for what she did. Maybe she was  
forced into it, you never know" Wesley tried to comfort Angel, he had been  
around the vampire enough to know that he was pissed.

"No Wesley there is no excuse for what...Awwww" Angel screamed before he  
could finish his sentence.

"Angel what's wrong?" Cordelia stood up and ran to him.

Wesley stood up to check on him as he saw that Angel was shaking. Before he  
reached him Angel was thrown against the wall by some invisible force.  
"Angel" Wesley screamed but before he could reach him Angel's body was  
thrown again into the opposite wall. And then he went still.

Cordelia ran to Angel's still form. "Angel are you okay, what happened?"

"Well for starters that bitch gave away too many things that only belong to  
me, and am just doing great" Angelus reached for Cordelia and immediately  
broke her neck.

"No no, this can't be. Only happiness not this" Wesley said his voice  
shaking.

"What you didn't think I could break free without being happy. I could I  
just needed an incentive that's all Wes, that was all" Angelus jumped to  
Wesley before the other man a time to run out of the room. Angelus quickly  
grabbed him, and sunk his fangs into his neck.

"Never tasted a watcher before, not bad not bad at all for a watcher Wes"  
Angelus talked to the empty room. 'well the fun is about to begin, hope  
you're ready Slayer. Had to give it all up didn't you' Angelus thought as  
he walked out heading for his car and Sunnydale.

Part 2

"Buffy"

Buffy turned around to see who was calling her name. She felt the voice it  
was familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. "Oh Angel" She hadn't  
expected to see him this soon. And there was no reason for him to be here,  
it had been quite lately.

"Glad you still remember my name" Angelus said with a smile on his face.

Buffy just looked at him stupidly "of course I remember your name. What are  
you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to check on you. I heard what happened" Angelus said  
walking to her. "May I see?" Angelus pointed at her neck. "I hope you  
didn't get hurt" He tried to say with as much concern for her as he could muster.

"No not really, it wasn't that bad" She moved her neck to the side to show  
him the scar.

'On the same side as my scar. What a bitch' Angelus thought. Angelus  
leaned down to see it. "Of course it didn't, I know how much of slut you  
are, you always enjoy it. Never thought you would if it was someone else  
though."

"What the fuck..." But before she could say anything she felt a needle  
piercing her neck.

"Such language" Angelus said punching her right in the face. He couldn't  
resist, he knows the sedative would have worked, but he didn't want to listen  
to her mouth utter another word.

Everything was black she didn't know why, but then she realized that she had  
her eyes closed, so she opened them. Once her eyes where opened she knew  
where she was. She was at the mansion; she didn't know what she was doing  
there. But then it all hit her, Angel the needle, and his cold and  
heartless words. What a prick.

"Buffy" she heard someone call, she turned her head to see all of her  
friends, mother, boyfriend, and Dracula chained to the walls of the mansion.

"What happen, why are you we all here?" She asked the group.

"Angelus, your boyfriend" Everyone said.

"Why did he do it?" She asked.

"God if I thought leaving you would make you this stupid, I really would  
have stayed, but I'll answer it anyways" Angelus said walking into the room.

"Am Angelus in case you have forgotten, I usually torture and kill people."

"How could it have happened, Angel would have seen to it, that you could  
never became free again" Giles told him.

"Well your bitch of a Slayer again, who do you think? No one can give soul  
boy what she can. And now she just pissed me off, so here I am. She had to  
go and give her blood away." Angelus replied.

"Am sorry Master Angelus, I didn't know she was your property. I would  
never have drunk from her had I known. Am so sorry please let me go" Dracula  
begged.

"Shut the fuck up Drac, you know better. Begging doesn't work with me, you  
know what's coming. You know I thought I would torture all of you for a  
very long time, but you really aren't worth it, I have better things to do.  
So I will just kill you all after you watch what happen to vampires that  
cross me" Angelus walked to Dracula, and sprayed him with a bottle of holly  
water.

As Dracula face turned to its true form Angelus grabbed his mouth, and  
cracked his mouth open ripping out his fangs.

"Awwww" Dracula's screams filled the room, everyone shook to their  
cores from the unholy scream.

"The most painful thing to do to a vampire is to rip out his fangs. But it  
is nothing compared to when you add holy water to it. It stops the healing  
ability, rendering the vampire impotent. Can't feed or kill, the worst  
torture of all. And a vampire with such a reputation as our friend here  
will be hunted throughout the world. Every vampire would want to kill  
him." Angelus said releasing Dracula from his chains.

"You are free, now go" Angelus said. Dracula ran out of the mansion. "See  
now he will live the rest of his unlife knowing who did this to him.  
everyone will know what I did. This is how you make a reputation." Angelus  
walked to Joyce he took her head between his hands and broke her neck.

"Noooooo" everyone screamed.

"Do you think that will stop me, but please do scream its so much  
more fun this way" Angelus said as he walked to Giles, and broke his neck.  
Screams kept coming as Angelus moved from one to the other. The third to go  
was Willow, Tara, Xander, Oz, and finally Riley.

"See you had to piss me off. You couldn't take what I gave you all my  
generosity and be happy, you really had to fuck with the one thing that was  
truly mine. I would have made you my queen if you hadn't sent me to hell.  
But even then I didn't want to kill you. But this, this was disrespecting  
me, and that I do not tolerate." Angelus finally said to the crying form of  
the most powerful Slayer in history. "Well this is it, any finale wishes"

But before she could say anything Angelus had her head between his hands,  
looking at her for the finale time. "Well on another thought, just say hi  
to devil for me" Angelus said as he twisted her neck breaking it, and  
killing the most powerful Slayer in history.

"Now what do I do. Oh Kate." Angelus said as he walked out of the mansion  
leaving Sunnydale forever.

The End.

Note: Okay I know, that wasn't very nice, no smut, and kill Buffy. But that  
preview really pissed me off. No one has a right to her blood except  
Angelus. I hope I didn't make you all mad at me, and I hope that you liked it. 


End file.
